kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Edeltraft von Schiller
Edeltraft von Schiller is a member of the Hachiou Executioner Blade and a member of the Yami Armed Division. Appearance Edeltraft has the appearance of a well-dressed man with long wavy dark hair down to his shoulders. He wears what appears to be artistic and elegant European clothing with gloves and boots. He has a medieval sword sheathed at his waist. Personality Edeltraft seems to be a complex man, speaking in cryptic tones when addressing others and events, such as in his conversation with Ogata. He appears to be indifferent with the rest of Yami, as Ogata was unable to understand him in their talk together. He appears to speak in a mythical tone from the mid-ages. In fact, his poetic speeches is the only thing he seems to be able to speak in, to which Akisame briefly was able to talk back in with his own poetic verses. However, Akisame admitted that he can't understand him. When pushed, Edeltraft can be very angry, such as after having been attacked by Sōgetsu, Edeltraft lost his composure and attacked in blind rage. Skills * Master Swordsman: Edeltraft is a master swordsman, capable of wielding a medieval sword and swinging it with such force that was able to split up all of the Ryōzanpaku masters in one swing, something Sakaki was impressed with. As a member of the Hachiō Executioner Blade, Edeltraft is no doubt one of the most skilled and powerful weapon masters of Yami. In fact he was able to perform the Shinto Gōrenzan, which is the said the be the highest level of sword mastery. * Immense Speed: Edeltraft has shown that he possesses an unbelievable amount of speed and precision in all of his attacks. He was able to separate the Ryōzanpaku Masters with one swing, and is able to outmaneuver Akisame to the point that he can only slightly avoid his attacks. * Immense Endurance: 'Evidenced by the developed muscles underneath his clothing Edeltraft has a great amount of stamina and endurance. This is demonstrated by the fact that he was not only able withstand an attack by [[Ma Sougetsu|'Sōgetsu Ma]] that involved both his fist and wine gourd, which in turn broke the gourd on impact while unguarded and straight at the head no less due to not predicting his betrayal, but also also recovered in mere moments to retaliate. His endurance is later shown to be able to take Akisame's Agonizing Destruction Hell, a Jujutsu technique, that was made to literally scramble victim's body and yet recovered shortly to continue fighting. Yami/YOMI Saga 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' He was first seen on the tanker as Shigure fought him and all the other of the Hachiou Executioner Blade members to allow Kenichi and Miu to escape. Later he is seen with Ogata Isshinsai, watching the Yomi disciples prepare for their part in the eternal sunset. Ogata asks for his opinion of the disciples, but answers with a cryptic statement involving flowers and anger confuses Ogata. As the disciples argue among themselves, Edeltraft makes another cryptic statement, which Ogata finally thinks he understands, before walking away. Later Edeltraft, along side Mikumo, Sōgetsu, Mildred, Raki, Marmaduke, Ştirbey, Hongō, Agaard, Cyril, Rin, and Ogata all faced off later against the masters and allies of Ryozanpaku. When the Ryōzanpaku masters begin to go on the offense, Edeltraft engages battle with them. As they charge them, Edeltraft uses his [[Ruhe In Frieden|'Ruhe In Frieden']] move that separates all the masters from each other. After having successfully split the groups up, Edeltraft was seen fighting against Akisame. Akisame and Edeltraft exchange poetic verses while fighting and Ma Kensei comments on its nonsensical nature, to which Akisame reveals he's really also unable to understand his speech. Edeltraft then unleashes a flurry of attacks towards Akisame which he has difficulty dodging. After Kii is killed, Edeltraft attacks Ma Kensei, who manages to catch the strike but is struggling to defend. Ma Sōgetsu looks on as Edeltraft tells him to finish off Ma Kensei as his headset turns on and he receives communication from his disciple. Ma Sōgetsu strikes Edeltraft with his fist and wine gourd, saving his brother. Edeltraft recovers from the attack and angrily charges towards Sōgetsu who manages to knock him away. He is then assaulted by the Ryōzanpaku masters (along with Agaard, Sōgetsu and Cyril) and is injured from the attack. After Seitarō uses his Shinto Kourenzan, Edeltraft and the other weapon users do the same. Edeltraft aims a slash but his sword is caught by Akisame, and Sakaki appears to knock him out. Once Yami loses the battle, Edeltraft retreats with everyone else in complete defeat. Trivia * His name most likely refers to the German poet, philosopher, historian, and playwright Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller. * According to the guidebook his weapon is an executioner's sword. The most notable difference to a regular broadsword is the rounded tip of the blade. Executioner's swords were lacking a point, because they were thought of as unclean and should not be used in a honest fight. * Edeltraft was the last master to make a full appearance as well as engage in a dialogue with others. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Weapon User Category:Male Category:Yami Category:Grand Master Category:Characters